All Tied Up
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: KakuXHida WARNING. If you don't like guy on guy don't read. Please read and enjoy.


Note: I don't own anything. I just wrote this for fun. Please read and enjoy. I take no credit.

"Damn it, Kakuzu! I hate you." Hidan yelled to his partner. Kakuzu looked at him amused. Hidan was hanging on the wall, his wrist tied up with the metal chain of his scythe as it clung to the wall above his head. Kakuzu looked at Hidan's naked body as he squirmed. A smile spread across the stitched up male's face. Slowly he walked over to the struggling silver haired male.

Oi! You gonna let me down now?" Hidan groaned as he pulled against the chains on his wrist.

"Not yet." Kakuzu drawled as he moved closer. Hidan stopped struggling and looked at the stitched up male. There were only inches between them now. Hidan couldn't believe the look of lust and love in his partner's eyes. He knew his must look the same to Kakuzu. Slowly his partner leaned forward and claimed Hidan's lips. He sighed softly at the pressure of Hidan's lips through his mask. He could feel Hidan pulling against his restrains, wishing to touch his partner. A smile spread across Kakuzu's lips before he pulled away. Hidan watched as Kakuzu quickly removed his mask and shirt. He moaned at the sight of Kakuzu's stitched up body. Kakuzu found them to be ugly and embarrassing, but Hidan found them irresistible. Kakuzu looked at him and smiled. Something he didn't do enough of in Hidan's opinion. And before he knew it Kakuzu reclaimed his lips, holding his tongue prisoner. Hidan freed his tongue and began nibbling and licking at Kakuzu's lower lip, begging to be let in. Reluctantly Kakuzu opened. The silver haired male was pleased as their tongues battled for dominance. He almost won but the feel of threads entering his mouth distracted him, making Kakuzu dominant. Hidan moaned as Kakuzu's threads explored his mouth while their tongues went at it again. And again Hidan lost. Victorious the stitched up male focused on pleasuring the silver haired male he loved. Slowly he began to stroke his soft, pale sides. Hidan squirmed at his torturing touch. Kakuzu released his lips and began kissing, licking and biting his way down Hidan's body. Kakuzu sighed when he bit too hard and drew blood on the silver haired male's hip. Hidan sighed as Kakuzu began to lick at the blood beading on the pale skin. Kakuzu groaned at the rare sweet taste of Hidan's blood. There was no one else like it. The silver haired male tilted his head back and sighed as Kakuzu moved lower to his thighs. The stitched up male gripped Hidan's thighs tightly with both of his hands as he teased him close to his aroused member but never touching it. Not yet.

"Kuzu…get inside me…now…damn it." Hidan complained as he panted. His body was like a live wire with pleasure and need.

"Wait." Kakuzu mumbled as he kissed his navel.

"Ahhh! I can't…wait I…need release…" Hidan panted in a tight voice with his need and pleasure.

"Wait." Kakuzu sighed as he brushed his cheek against Hidan's hip. Hidan moaned and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly Kakuzu got to his feet and captured Hidan's lips once more while he cradled his chin in his hands. Hidan kissed him back and pulled on his restrains again, wanting to touch and hold Kakuzu. He could feel Kakuzu smiling in the kiss as he felt him pulling on his restrains.

"Kuzu!" Hidan moaned his lover's name. Kakuzu answered his moan by reaching up with his threads and pulling the scythe out of the wall. He lowered it so Hidan's feet touched the floor, before he slammed it back into the wall, trapping Hidan once more.

"No, release me asshole! I don't want to do it this way." Hidan broke the kiss and shouted at the stitched up male.

"No, we're doing this my way. You can have it your way next time, Zealot." Kakuzu replied as he reclaimed Hidan's lips before he could rant again. Kakuzu leaned his body against Hidan's and began to rub the large bulge in his pants against Hidan's groin.

"Fuck!" Hidan shrieked with a sharp in take of breath. Kakuzu chuckled and pulled away. He turned his back to the silver haired male as he pulled off his shoes and pants. Hidan's eyes drifted down to Kakuzu's swollen member and became weak in the knees. He groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. Kakuzu used his threads once more to lower the scythe so Hidan's hands were in front of him now. Then he put his hands on the silver haired male's hips and began rubbing their warm, swollen members together. Hidan began to cry with the power of the pleasure that ran though out his body at the touch of Kakuzu's member on his. Kakuzu moaned and didn't even notice the tears that slid down his cheeks. Quickly he spun Hidan around and helped him place his hands on the wall to support him. Then he grabbed Hidan's hips and with a thrust of his hips, he pushed deep into Hidan's opening. Hidan cried out in pure pleasure.

"Ahhh…that's…perfect…ahhh…Jashin…" Hidan panted when Kakuzu found his sweet spot. _Too quick, it was coming to an end too quick._ Hidan thought as Kakuzu continued to pound into him, harder, faster, and stronger.

"Come for me. Come now." Kakuzu commanded. As if Kakuzu possessed his body, Hidan came. Kakuzu groaned when he felt Hidan's inner muscles tighten around his member. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hips, hard enough to leave bruises as he came deep inside the silver haired ninja. The stitched up ninja pulled out of Hidan and pulled down the scythe in the wall to release him. Then he scooped the panting silver haired ninja up in his arms and carried his lover to the bed. Once in bed, Kakuzu pulled the covers over them and pulled Hidan close to him.

"I love you, Zealot." Kakuzu mumbled exhausted.

"I love you too. But next time you're the one who's being fucking tied up." Hidan complained as he started falling asleep.

"Hell no!" The stitched up male replied with a start.

"You said we'd do it my way the next time! So that's what we're doing. And you're going to like it, Asshole." he replied with a glare.

"Shut up and sleep. We can argue about it in the morning." Kakuzu replied before he leaned over and kissed the silver haired ninja one last time. Then exhaustion took over and they fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms. A sign of true love.

xX The End Xx

To be continued…


End file.
